


Heart

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: I feel they finished Willam's storyline to soon this is what i want to happen next read as William Clayton son of Green Arrow becomes Billy Batson AKA Captain Marvel. ONE-SHOT





	

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

**Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

**I used Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam to help with the plot**

I woke up to the most annoying thing in the world, my alarm clock. I groaned my annoyance as I reached over to turn it off. As much as I wanted to sleep in, I need to get up and get ready for the day. I walked over to the bathroom door and attempted to do a pull up on the metal pole lodged at the top of the door way. Almost managed to pull myself all the way up this time, yes! Improvement!

Chucking off my Flash and Green Arrow pyjamas, I went and put on a red sweater, pants, and shoes. After that is was time to investigate the cupboard for something to eat. Shoving aside the empty cereal box and mouldy bread, I discover half a packet of chips. So I headed over to the other side of the room where a number of rats appear and I gave them half of what's left in the bag. I'm already going hungry, why should they have too as well.

After I've eaten I walk out the old abandoned building, a squatters haven. A lot of people who don't anywhere else to live stay here, but we take care of each other. As I leave I wave goodbye to Miss Bambi, a nice lady who when she's not sleeping in the building, stands on the street corner most of the day and night. I don't get why, but she just says it's her job and I'll understand when I'm older.

As I'm walking past the alleyway just around the corner, I hear voices. "Come on man you're not gonna take a bum's money". There's three gang kids picking on a homeless man, crowding around him. He's usually at this corner, bundled up in old woollen jumpers and stained blankets.

The response he got from the teens wasn't very nice.

"How am I gonna buy beer if this is all you have", one of them whines angrily, and then pushes the homeless man.

Before I know it, I'm walking toward them. "Hey! Leave him alone", I say loudly. They all turn to look at me

"Mind your own business little man", the leader snarls, he was wearing a necklace with a design saying 'Foolish'.

"Just leave him alone", I say again.

Foolish walks over to me and hits me so hard I fall on the ground.

"Got nothing to say now" he sneers, before walking off with his friends. The homeless man walks towards me and offers me a hand up.

"Sorry Captain, the last thing I wanted was for you to get your ass kicked on my account". Taking the offered hand, I respond.

"Just trying to do the right thing sir".

"And that's why you're the Captain, man", he tells me. "You know everybody nowadays is looking for change, they just want it to come from someone else huh. Hey, speaking of, I hate to ask but", and he put out his hand.

I check my pockets then take out what I have. "I've only got a subway token", I tell him as I hand it to him.

"Works for me, next time you see me I'll hit you back with some change Captain", he says before he walks back to his corner.

Just as I'm about to leave the alley as well, a blue portal appears in the middle. A young woman falls out, she had long blond hair, a red cape, and a t-shirt with a big S on it, with a matching red skirt and boots. "Wow that was weird" she groans as she stands up.

Shaking off my surprise, I hurry over to help her up. "Are you okay Miss?"

"Yeah, just not used to dimension hopping", she says, looking like she's trying to get her bearings.

"Dimension hopping, what do you mean?"

She looks like she's trying to decide what to tell me for a few moments, before answering. "Okay, imagine that there are thousands of universes just like this one, but things happened a little differently. Say in one of these universes Nazis won WW2, or the change might be smaller. Like your teacher joined the army instead of teaching, or your classmate failed a English test instead of passing. I'm from one of those 'verses, I came here for a meeting I'm a member of the Justice Society."

Other universes, other worlds. I would say she's crazy, but two years ago a black hole opened above central city and we've got superheroes running around, so nothing should really surprise me any more.

"You know the Flash, cool! Are you a superhero too? I saw the Green Arrow last year when this bad guy Damien Darhk kidnapped me. Team Arrow is awesome, Darhk has Magic but they still managed to beat him, it was so cool", I say excitedly in one breath.

She seems amused by my overflow of words and a bit worried about me being kidnapped but answers my question anyway. "I am a superhero, on my earth they call me Supergirl. Do you known where I could find the Flash?"

"Central City, you're in Fawcett City right now, three states over."

She groans. "Great any chance you have a phone… Sorry I forgot to ask your name."

"It's William Clayto… I mean Billy Batson." She sends me a questioning look. "After I got kidnapped, my Mom got really worried about my safety. She moved us here and started going by her mom's maiden name, Batson, and stared calling me Billy. Short for William, didn't help her though she died in a car accident just a month after we moved here." I finish with a sob.

She leans down like she's going to hug me when I hear a crash behind me. I turned around and see a large man in a black and gold outfit with an evil grin on his face.

"I was not expecting a child, but you are marked with the wizard's energy. Chosen to one-day inherit the Mantle of Power", he says in an accented voice.

"I, I don't understand what do you want from me?" I questioned as he picked me up by my sweater.

"Your life", he answers in a monotone.

"Hey, stay away from him!" Supergirl says, standing in front of him. He puts me down and picks up Supergirl and throws her into the next building. She goes through a number of walls, but I don't stop to look I run as fast as I can

I run through a number of alleys and roads until I get to a wire fence. I climb the fence as fast as I can then run into the street. Nearby I see a fire truck passing by, and run to catch up and jump on the back. The fire truck stops suddenly, and starts to go up. I fall off and look in front of see to see the man in black and gold holding the fire tuck above his head. I scream as he throws the truck at me.

But it never hits me, I look up and see Supergirl holding it. She puts it down and floats up to stands on top of it.

"Supergirl!" I say in surprise and relief.

"Stay here Billy", she says in a serious voice.

"You fight for the wizard?" The man in black and gold asks Supergirl.

"I fight for those who can't fight for themselves", she answers.

The man smiles evilly before flying to tackle Supergirl into a wall, but she manages to push him into the wall, then into the ground. The man shoots lightning out of his hands and into Supergirl, sending her flying over a building. When he sees, he flies towards me but Supergirl manages to grab me first and flies us into the sky.

"Why's he after me?" I ask her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing", she replies. The man catches up to us and starts throwing lightning at Supergirl, sending us blasting back into the 30 story tall giant stone thing in the park. I land on the ground and look up to see Supergirl and the man fighting in the sky, she get in a strong punch sending him falling into the stone. The stone then breaks and falls on top of him. Supergirl then falls out of the sky and lands on her knees next to the stone.

"You did it!" I say happily, running over to her.

"Go", she says.

"But you did it, you beat him?" Suddenly the stone rises up with the man underneath holding it above his head. He flies up into the air still holding the stone.

"GO!" Supergirl yells as the man drives the stone into Supergirl, pushing her into the ground. I didn't see how far because I was already running.

I run until I see the subway and run into the entrance. He pushed that stone pretty far into the ground, probably into the subway! If I can find Supergirl, maybe we can come up with a plan, she looks pretty invincible during that fight. I just hope that applies to boulders too.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when someone grabs me from behind, I look behind me to see the homeless man from earlier.

"Hey Captain, where's the fire?" He says with a big smile.

"Please let me go, you don't understand", I say in a rush.

"Look man, the change I promised it's right here", he says, pulling a token out from behind my ear. "Well, it's a token, but I promised I'd pay you back. Now you can take the subway instead of going on foot".

I look behind him and see the man that is trying kill me. I run into the station and jump onto the tracks, when I see the man smash through the celling. I run in the opposite direction down the tracks, but I come to a stop when I see a train coming. I close my eyes and my hands in front of my face and wait for the impact, but it never comes. I open my eyes and look around and see that I'm on the train.

How did I get on the train? Wait, never mind. Out of all the things that have happened in the last hour this is so not the weirdest. I walk around.

"Hello", I say. Maybe someone's here, then I notice a glow coming from my pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and take out the glowing token, before I can question why it's glowing it starts to get brighter and brighter, then lightning starts coming out of it zapping all the walls of the train making the whole thing glow blue.

I look at the window and see images start to appear on them. First is my mom's grave stone. The next is my foster parents looking nice, then they turn mean. The next is me running away.

Suddenly the train comes to a screeching halt, throwing me to the floor. Then the doors open, I get up and jump out to see a giant cave.

"Wow", I say before the train suddenly drivers off again.

I walk through the cave and see seven giant statues. The words above the statues say ' _The Seven deadly sins'._ Underneath each statue is a label with a different sin.

"I was hoping this moment could wait till you were a bit older", a voice echoes from down the cave. I walk towards the voice, "but alas the threat is upon us now Billy Batson". The man is sitting on a throne looks like Dumbledore but in plain blue robes .

"You know my name?" I ask.

"Oh, I know many things for I am the Wizard Shazam!" He says dramatically, blasting lightning out of his hands, making the cave quake and rocks fall from the ceiling. "Worry not, Black Adam cannot seek you here", the wizard tells me.

"Who's Black Adam?" I ask. The wizard disappears from in front of me, and reappears behind me.

"My greatest mistake, for which today I will pay my penance. Millennia ago I chose him to be this world's protector, he was in trusted with great power. But his heart was corrupted by them, and he fell victim to the same seven deadly enemies of man that all battle. I was forced to banish him to the farest star in the sky. I spent the next 5000 years making sure I would not repeat that error, I chose a new hero."

"Who?" I ask.

"Why, you Billy. I've been watching you for some time Billy, and now you will be bestowed with the Wisdom, Strength, Stamina, Power, Courage and Speed of the Gods. You will become our new Protector, you will become Captain Marvel."

"But I'm not a protector, and what if my heart doesn't stay pure? People go bad on the streets." I ask concerned.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Not a protector, you say. Yet after countless tragedies and hardships, you have somehow managed to protect your perfect heart. Even if your heart was to darken, which I don't ever see happening, you would never go bad because you take so much after your father. He has been though much, and was not able to keep his heart pure. Yet all he does is try and protect people, and help the ones that cannot help themselves as both the Mayor of Star City and the Green Arrow."

I try and think who the Mayor of Star City is, then I remember my mom's friend who came by to play with me all the time before we moved.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in right now, my boy. But you need to focus on Black Adam."

I didn't realise till he said it how freaked out I was, but he' right, Adam is destroying the city.

"You, Billy Batson, are all that stands in the way of Black Adam again unleashing tyranny on this world."

"But I can't!" I say, thinking of all the superheroes that could handle this better than me.

"You must." He says, before disappearing and reappearing back on his chair. He raises his hands up and releases lightning into the room. "It is done", he says.

The cave starts to collapse, I run over to him. "We have to go!"

"In your times of need, simply call on me. But this is my Destiny, now go live yours", he tells me.

I give him one last look, but before I can run, a ball of energy surrounds me and carries me out. I look around to see that I am next to the giant stone which has been knocked away, letting Supergirl crawl out.

Black Adam flies over to her and picks her by the cape. "One potential obstacle destroyed, now to finish off the other."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I say. "What am I doing", I mutter.

"You're alive", Adam says, "An impressive trick". He then throws Supergirl about 15 feet away.

"Not as impressive as this one!" I say, running towards him. I start kicking and punching him, accomplishing nothing. He grabs my foot when I go to kick him again and throws me then flies towards me and laughs "amusing the wizard finally gave you your powers and neglected to show you how they work"

"Supergirl" I yell but when I look over she seems to be unconscious so I start running Adam starts throwing lightning "a little help Shazam" I yell to the sky suddenly lighting comes out of the sky and strikes me when the smoke clears I look at myself I look like a strong 25 year old me in red and gold armour with a whit cloak with gold trim "holy moly I'm big" I say Adam flies towards me I turned around and punch him in the face and he goes flying from the force of the punch "I'm strong too" I say excitedly he throws a dozen cars at me I start running around them the next thing I know I'm trying to stop on a bridge "I'm fast" I say just as excited

He throws an oil tanker at me I jump in the air and find they I stayed up there I fly towards him and hit him so hard he flies across the city "cool" I mutter before flying after him "this is so cool and all I had to do was say Shazam" I mutter suddenly lightning comes out of the sky and hit me turning me back into my 10-year old self who can't fly

I fall into the harbour water I scream Shazam I guess my voice reach the surface because lighting strikes the water turning me back into Captain Marvel I fly out of the water as fast as I can "wow that was close" suddenly Black Adam comes and tackles me in mid-air and throws me to the ground he files over and says "I did not spend 5000 years travelling across the infinite void of space to be beaten by some man child" he charges his hand with lightning

suddenly a beam of energy comes out of nowhere and throws him into a rock face "will a Supergirl do" Supergirl says floating she turns to me "so you're what this is all about" she asks "I'm his replacement" I say nervously "so let's replace him" she says with an encouraging smile

black Adam flies back up and towards Supergirl they star fighting in mid-air exchanging blast of power and strength I flyover to the rock face and grab the biggest rock I can and throw it at Adam who was about to get a good punch in at Supergirl, I fly over and start working with Supergirl to take him down after a few minutes of exchanging blows we manage to get hit him so hard he goes flying to the ground we fly after him

on the ground we see him destroying a dam I tackle him into a wall while Supergirl files over to the dam "why" I ask holding him to the wall if that dam breaks it could flood the city "strategy" he say divide and conquer" he pushes me off him and flies off I chase after him all the way to the city out of the corner of my eye I see Supergirl trying and mostly succeeding to contain the flood hopefully I can distract Adam for long enough for Supergirl to finish

when I get to the city I see Adam holding a woman up by her neck "is this who I was meant to protect why because they're weak" he says "put her down" I tell him "when you crush in ant under you boot do you feel remost no is this because you're evil or because you recognise yourself as a higher form of life this is what the Wizard could not understand if I have the powers of the gods then am I not a god myself should I not be treated as such" he continues "put her down" I say again

"you want to be a protector then protected this soul revert to your mortal form and I will prove a benevolent god" "and you'll just kill me" I said looking at the woman's terrified face "I will" he says "Shazam" I say the lightning hits me and I turn back into a 10-year-old

"now put her down" I say for the third time "see like an ant" he says before he throws her into the sky "NOOO Shaz…." He grabs my face covering my mouth before I can finish "your last breath wasted on the wrong word" all the sudden energy hit Adam sending him flying letting me drop to the ground I look the were the beams had come from to see Supergirl putting the woman down

"not you again" Adam yells before he charges Supergirl they go fly off fighting "no more no more being weak no more" I decide before I say the magic word and fly off to fight this has to end now I start punching him hard before I throw him to the ground I fly after him and grad him by the neck Supergirl lands next to me "easy you have him" she tells me in a gentle voice

"changes you does it not the power" Adam says "it only changes that I can choose my own fate now" I say back "like a god maybe" he smiles "that's enough Billy" Supergirl tells me "no I have to protect them" "how by being like him" by being stronger than him" "than be stronger be good" when she says that I start to think about that my mom use to say be good and good will follow I put him down

"this is not over only death will stop me" Adam say "your forgetting option number two banishment I'll take it from here captain" says the homeless man who seems to have appeared out of nowhere "Tawky" Adam say "you know the homeless man" I question "still the wizards lanky I see"

Tawky turn into a tiger and says "lanky superhero talent scout kid's guardian angel guess I do a bit of everything so I was thinking this time the wizard could send you so far across the universe it take you 10000 years to get back" "no not again" "oh you better believe it" Adam look to the sky and screams "Shazam" the lightning strikes and he turns to dust

"aged 5000 years in a single moment harsh" he turns to walk away "I thought the wizard was…." I start "as a door knob nice work out their captain see you around" Tawky says before he walks away

"okay I've had some weird days as I superhero but this takes the cake Billy" Supergirl tells me "how do you know" I question she smiles "super hearing so what are you going to do Billy" "what do you mean" I ask confused "you may look my age but your still ten" she laughs

she puts a hand on my shoulder "Billy I hear what the wizard said to you and that is a lot of responsibility not something a 10-year- old should be giving but even knowing you for only an hour I know you're not going to step down or wait till you actually are 25 so I want to help you in any way I can" I give her a big hug "thank you thank you Supergirl" I say excitedly "call me Kara and I think I need to help you with power control if I wasn't invincible you could have broken something with that hug" she tells me with a smile "but right now we need to clean up after a big fight like this you want to help with the tidy up plus I can show you some basic power control while we clean-up"

"I thought you were go to a meeting" I ask "I was but you're more important right now I'll come back another time but that's another thing I can't be here all the time I think maybe you should get a teacher who lives on this earth maybe Green Arrow" she says with a cheeky smile

"you heard that part to great how do I even know he wants to be in my life" I say miserably thinking about the last year living on the streets "you don't but we all have to take risks in life" she tells me then continues to say "why don't you call your foster parents and tell them you are spending the day at the library and we can clean up" the look on my face must have told her I don't have anyone to call

"or not okay how about some clean up and we can talk about this later"

We work until 7pm when everything we can do to help has been done now we are sitting on top of the clock tower overlooking the city I had turned back into Billy to eat the happy meal Kara got me when she brings it up again

"you know your father probably sent you away to keep you safe it's probably why your mom changed your name and moved here he might not even know she's gone you need to give him a chance"

I sigh knowing she's right "but I will have to move to Star if he excepts me and people are already calling me the hero of this city" "so keep being the hero of this city you have super speed it may be a bit tricky but I think you can manage it"

She tells me with a smile I lean over and hug her "thanks Kara I better go now or I might back out" I say still hugging her "yeah I should get back to my earth but I'll come by soon and see you" she says standing up she gives me one last wave and speeds off into a blue portal that appears in front of her

I clean up the mess from our dinner I then look to the sky and say "Shazam" and fly in the direction of Star City I get there in no time and land in an alley around the corner from the Mayer's office turn back into Billy and hope he is working late tonight we I walk in there is no one at the reception so I follow the signs to the elevator and up to where the signs say my dad's offices is.

when I get to the door I can hear him talking probably on his phone "-leaving now I got caught under a pile of paperwork yes five minutes" he hangs up well this is as good a time as any to talk to him I open the door he immediately turns around and look at me "William" he says sounding surprised "what are you doing here we're is your mother"

"a friend told me you're my father was he telling the truth" I say instead of answering his question your mother and I agreed that I stay out of your life I lead a very dangerous life and I don't want you to get mixed up with it does she know you here she not going to be very happy…"

"she died in a car accident a year ago I take care of myself" I interrupt what he was going to say only crying a little bit he looks like he got hit by a bus "I am so sorry William if I had known I would have taken you in a year ago and I want you to come live with me now but you need to understand how complicated my life is and if you really want to be involved"

"I know you're the Green Arrow my friend told me that as well and I think it's more you need to decide if you want to be involved with me cause today has been the weirdest day of my life and i get the feeling it's going to be the same for the rest of my life"

He smiles "believe me I've had stranger days than anything you could tell me and no matter what it is I want you in my life" with a smile I tell him about the weirdest day of my life.


End file.
